


Cupcakes and Coffee

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baker Alec Lightwood, Bakery AU, Barista Magnus Bane, Cupcakes, M/M, Magnus has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Magnus has a sweet tooth and he's not happy until it's satisfied. But the new baker at his favorite bakery just might cause a whole new craving.





	Cupcakes and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComatoseSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/gifts).



> Many thanks to @blj2007 for the quick beta.

There was no doubt about it- Magnus Bane had a sweet tooth. When he was craving something sweet, he would not be satisfied until that need was fulfilled. Every evening, after his long shifts at the coffee shop, Magnus would crave his favorite cupcake. Red velvet with a dark chocolate center and a rich buttercream icing on top, sprinkled with edible glitter, of course. It also had to be made by his favorite baker, Clary, as she was the only one who made them just the way he liked.

After work, Magnus rushed down to the bakery before it closed. As he was walking, he received a text message from his dear friend Ragnor, who knew he’d be heading to the bakery at this very moment. 

**_“Bad news Magnus, there's a new baker at Angel Cakes. Clary is off to culinary school.”_** The text read. 

_Damn,_ he thought. There was no way this new baker would make it even half as good as Clary, but he needed to feed his craving nonetheless. He soldiered on, pushing through the door to his favorite bakery, the sweet smell of happiness filling his soul. The bell chimed and a tall man behind the counter looked up at the clock. 

“You must be Red Velvet. Right on time, I see.” He spun around, a smear of icing gracing his cheek and a red velvet cupcake in his hand. His eyes went wide as he looked over Magnus, nearly dropping the cupcake.

“It appears my reputation has preceded me,” Magnus said with a wink. 

This baker was cute, no doubt about it. If he baked half as good as he looked, his desserts would be irresistible. He had messy dark hair, hazel eyes you could drown in, plump lips that were begging to be kissed and a long muscular frame. Magnus would definitely be back for him, even if this was the worst cupcake he ever had. 

“I- uh- Clary told me about you,” he stuttered as Magnus looked him up and down. “She said I can't mess this cupcake up or I’ll never be able to work in this town again.”

“A bit dramatic, if you ask me.” Magnus toyed with his ear cuff. “I guess it all depends on how bad it tastes.”

“I’m not usually nervous about my baking skills, but I may have changed a few things because I knew that I could improve it.” The adorable baker admitted, looking increasingly nervous as he offered the cupcake. 

As Magnus reached for it, their fingers grazed and he could swear he felt electricity where their skin touched. An audible gasp escaped from one or both of them, Magnus couldn't tell. He looked up at the baker, who was turning a delicious red that would rival the inside of his cupcake. 

“I came here for this cupcake, but right about now, I’d like to take a bite out of you.” Magnus teased.

“Oh, um… could you just try it?” The baker begged, looking down as he nervously picked at a ball of fondant. “I really think you’ll like this one better.” 

Magnus carefully peeled the golden wrapper from his cupcake and took a bite. A soft moan escaped from his frosting covered lips. “This is positively _sinful_!” He licked his lips as his eyes met the baker’s. This cupcake was the most delicious thing Magnus had ever eaten. 

“S-so it’s good then?” he questioned hesitantly.

“It‘s like sex in a cupcake! Who _are_ you and how did you create this treasure?” Magnus asked in a state of pure bliss.

“Alec, your new favorite baker.” He ran a hand through his hair, accompanied by the most adorable lopsided smile Magnus had ever seen. “And the recipe is a secret that you’ll have to pry out of me.”

“It’s an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you, I’m Magnus. And I look forward to prying you open.” he responded, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Alec choked and cleared his throat. 

Magnus finished his cupcake and laid down a $10 bill on the counter. “Keep the change darling,” he said as he reached up and ran his thumb across Alec’s cheek, removing the icing and licking it off his thumb. He heard Alec let out a shaky breath. 

“See you tomorrow then?” Alec asked, hopeful.

“It’s a date.” Magnus said and Alec rewarded him with a feverish blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading, liking and commenting <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter and Insta @damnyoudaddario


End file.
